


【兰暦/兰历】Yesterday Once More

by Emrys0901



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 兰暦cp向驰河兰加北国归雪24h生贺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys0901/pseuds/Emrys0901
Summary: 驰河兰加30岁生日那天，收到了一份特别的礼物。
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, 驰河兰加/喜屋武历
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	【兰暦/兰历】Yesterday Once More

**Author's Note:**

> ABO破镜重圆，字数1.1w+  
> ！！本文写于第四集，设定肯定有bug，见谅！！  
> lof：乌鸦炸酱面

_翻开旧相簿 轻声说着谢谢_

_总是 总是 在心中鼓励着我的人啊_

_晴天也好 雨天也好 浮现的那笑容_

_就算回忆远去了 褪色了也好_

_我依然寻找那影踪_

_当回忆复苏的那一日总令我泪光闪闪_

_寂寞地爱恋着对你的思念_

_漠然的就泪光闪闪了_

_好想见你 好想见你_

_对你的思念 漠然的就泪光闪闪了_

每周一照常是关店休业的。前一天晚上，历就回到了妈妈那边，平时他一般自己住在离店不远的屋子。两个妹妹都去了东京上大学，母亲一个人住着偌大的宅子，不免是有些寂寞。不过，这总是身为人子的无谓的担忧，听她自己说倒也不觉得有多惆怅，和多年的老姐妹们散步、喝茶、插花，忙碌半生终于有了闲下来的时候，不需要历去时时“打扰”她老年悠闲的生活。毕竟一个30岁了还没有结婚的omega儿子（“真是的，我还没有到30岁啦！”），总在她面前晃来晃去，难免会让母亲忧心而忍不住唠唠叨叨，历最怕的就是这个。他事业有成，吃穿不愁，阳光帅气，就算没有对象又有什么关系呢。

当然，其实催婚也不是他最怕的。最怕的是母亲突然提起兰加。都这么多年了，母亲却对“那个你高中经常带来家里玩的漂亮男孩子”念念不忘。有时他在家里看比赛直播，恰好有兰加出场时，母亲若是远远地听到“接下来是选手驰河兰加”，总会凑过来一起看，顺便感慨一番历高中时他俩的糗事。玩滑板被流浪狗狂吠着追了一路两个人气喘吁吁地瘫在玄关，历的校服裤裆部整个裂开由兰加掩护着回家，周末两个人窝在房里看视频睡着了被妹妹偷袭在脸上各画了三个乌龟……

“都是过去的事情啦！”历总是这样说。他有时也会想，母亲是不是知道些什么呢；但斜着眼偷偷观察，一道道沟壑在母亲面上舒展出一种回忆中的人特有的、慈祥的神情，似乎又是平常的姿态。历很少跟母亲说谎，却也无意主动透露他少年时的隐秘情事；他没有跟任何人说过，知情者无非就实也、暗影。说起来，他至今还搞不懂兰加当时怎么会想到去暗影店里买花告白，也不知道从哪得来的馊主意，贺卡上肉麻的几句话倒写得十分工整漂亮，想来大概是暗影代写的。兰加自己肯定浑然不觉尴尬，他总是这样呆里呆气，暗影却一定藏不住欲言又止的扭捏神态，每每想象着这样的情景，历都忍不住短暂地微笑起来。

或许暗影也给了友情价吧，不然那样一大束鲜红的玫瑰，精巧地点缀着小簇白色、淡粉、桃红、绛紫的石竹梅，抵得上兰加打几份工的酬劳了。和兰加抱着藏无可藏的花束偷偷摸摸地钻进房间，生怕撞上母亲或突然冒出来的妹妹们，拉上房门后压着声音相视大笑，那种游戏般快乐的紧张，以及之后无数次在昏暗的房中抚摸着彼此热切地接吻，似乎是只属于青春的时光了，仅在回忆时稍稍润泽着十几年后的人生。

今年院墙上攀援着的扶桑仍旧开得很绚烂，在清晨的春光下，一枝压一枝地燃烧如火红的朝霞，热烈而娴静。兰加初到冲绳时，总是不太适应南国的景色，时时驻足于这冬春之际开得到处都是的扶桑。历帮着母亲在院子里立起晾衣杆，将一床床被褥以及刚洗净的被单枕单等一一晾上，仔细展平，洗衣液的香气同着湿润微凉的气息，让人感到细小的温柔。生活在冲绳很少有季节之感，但东京那边正是冬春之际，春被和夏席都该拿出来晒好，过阵子就该给妹妹邮过去，再拿回厚重的冬被。虽说枕被之类的物事，哪里都买得到，也哪里都可以洗，但母亲总还是不嫌麻烦地换着，说是冲绳的太阳更好，或者其实是担心妹妹们偷懒不洗吧。

将东西都晾完后，太阳已经完全升起来，空气也开始暖融融的。历动身去超市买菜，顺便买点抑制剂，算算日期，发情期也快到了，而抑制剂上次已经用完。或许是分化时异常汹涌的情潮也跟兰加有关系，这个时候总是会突然想起他。分化前那阵子，他跟兰加在冷战，最后大吵了一架，彼此说了些很是伤人的话——生气时大家都好像不再是自己了。或许是由于情绪不稳，历当晚就发起了高烧，嘴上不停说胡话，请家里当医生的亲戚半夜来看诊，才知道是要分化了。然后是长长的初次发情热，等他从昏迷般的十几天醒来后，兰加已经走了。

如果说有什么后悔的话，历倒是很坦诚地想着，不知道兰加是什么味道的呢。不过兰加平时也好好地贴着抑制贴，抑制剂也定时在打，毕竟在欧美国家，对Alpha的要求比日本要严得多，就算当时早点分化成omega，想来也是什么都闻不到的。对性别兰加似乎没有什么偏好，男的也好女的也好，omega也好，beta也好，甚至alpha，他都并无不可。记得有几天兰加似乎特别焦虑，比平时更爱黏着他，抱的时候不停地轻轻咬着他的后颈，听他说是易感期到了，虽然打了针，还是有点难受。历轻轻地吻着他，已经累得模模糊糊。帮不上兰加真是对不起，大概是把脑海中的话不小心说了出来吧，倒是引起了兰加莫名严肃的神情。为什么历要道歉呢，我喜欢的是历啊。兰加紧紧地搂着他，一只手按着他的后脑勺，用力吻着他的唇。就是在这个时候，历突然想到，其实这家伙倒是个浪漫派呢。

听母亲说，发情热期间兰加来家里找过他，大概是吵架后一直没去学校让兰加担忧了吧，但他正在痛苦的情潮中昏睡着，兰加又是Alpha，见面的话别无他法，终于也没说什么就走了。如果他没有被发情热牵绊，缺席于兰加最需要他的时候，也不至于连告别都错过了吧，或许他们之间也就不会结束于难看的争执，而仍有解开心结之可能。至于兰加的味道，自然也是无缘得知了。

如今兰加早已是知名滑板选手，这种隐私更加是不会公开的。网上倒是有很多猜测，毕竟王子般帅气又实力强大的滑板选手总是相当惹人注目。做板子做累了或者无聊的时候，历也会划拉着手机看看网友的讨论，还是挺有意思的，虽然偶尔也会引起一些微弱而遥远的苦涩。

等分化结束后，历简直是瘦脱了相，omega发情热时根本没有力气进食，近于半个月只靠营养剂过活，几乎是死了一回般虚弱，比他伤头摔手那阵子严重得多，急得母亲团团转，毕竟家里都是未经分化之痛的beta，难免手足无措。他漫长的分化期其实也预告了结果，家里人平静地接受了。只是历自己想起这段分化经历，总觉得有些刺痛罢了；但也只是针扎似的，并不很痛。健康时总是青春朝气，满身有无限去爱与怒的力气，如果有人曾试过在热情正燃时忽堕大病一场，久卧不起，大概就很能明白omega分化之苦吧。待到身体稍好时，岁月忽已晚，看着窗外依旧的晴光灿烂，往日却恍然如隔世了。

在家里待着被妹妹闹腾得不行，母亲也天天给他灌据说是很有营养的各种食物或者补品，一直被逼着躺在床上一动不动，再不放他去上学玩滑板就要撒泼打滚。于是没过一个月，他就被母亲特批允许回去上学，本来虚弱就和历完全不搭边；身体是已完全恢复，精神也算是活泼着，只是错过的却失掉了时机而难以挽留了。

对于兰加的突然休学，也惊起了一阵波澜，历回来后很多人围着问他，或出于好奇或出于友善，他却只能含糊其辞，说是兰加不想让太多人知道。虽然他能猜到兰加的去向，但毕竟不确切，实际上也可以敷衍说不知道。只是，若是要听到别人以惊奇的语气天真地发问，“你也不知道啊，我以为你们是好朋友呢”，虽无恶意，但对于才面对兰加不告而别的历来说，还是有些太残酷了。

虽说这么多年了，却毕竟都是在滑板这个圈子里，兰加又是如此耀眼，比赛里总有他的身影，板店的顾客也往往跟他聊起兰加这个传奇滑手，就算没有直接地有着什么接触，倒像是老朋友一般天天见了。恰好昨夜凌晨是SLS总决赛直播，由于时差，历还是选择第二天蹲录播，这种国际性的大赛，他照例是要追着看的，何况兰加也会出场。

买完抑制剂回来，本想直接回家，历还是拐了个弯去店门口看了看，之前也遇到过休业时有人在他店门口蹲着有急事找他，譬如修滑板之类的，他也会开门帮忙弄好了再回去。滑板圈里总是这样评价这个红发男人，虽说是个经营着自己“滑板帝国”的成功人士，性格却意外地很好说话，也没什么架子。“滑板帝国”，媒体是这样说的，像他这样不经常参加比赛而能在滑板圈颇有名气的的确是少见，而且令人啼笑皆非的是，滑板爱好者们又总是歪打正着地把他和兰加相提并论，王牌机械师和王牌滑板手之类的，无意中多少沾了点兰加的光也说不定。其实只是听起来夸张，创业最艰辛劳累的那几年已经过去了，公司走上正轨后，历平日里也不算忙碌，除了定期去全球几个比较大的分店里视察一下外，现在主要时间还是在冲绳老家经营着最初的这一家店而已，店员负责接待，他则和手下其他学徒一起在工坊里处理定制单子，大部分经营事务也都交给了公司团队专门去处理，他权做甩手掌柜，闲着的时候就拉老朋友一起玩滑板，抱着手机或者蹲在电视前看看比赛。

总之，日子过得确实是非常不错的，用自制的完美滑板完成最完美的滑行，少年时的梦想可以说是成功实现了吧。不过，17岁时倒也未曾妄想过有什么“帝国”，所想不过是在本地开一家属于自己的板店而已。高中卒业后历并没有继续去大学进业，也清楚自己的才能并不在念书一路，并无去浪费时间的必要，于是就靠着制板的天赋，以及在滑板店打工（其实也是当学徒）的经验，加上从家里借的资金，开起了第一家板店，也要多亏暗影和实也，慢慢地在“S”那一圈人里打响了招牌。现在他的招牌“R’S”好歹也是全球知名的滑板品牌了，许多著名滑手也都找他定制过板子。

当然，其中并没有兰加。大概是赞助商太多而无此必要吧，毕竟谁都想拿这个不败传说给自己的牌子贴金。兰加身上的每个部位，似乎都贴上了花花绿绿的logo，品牌方在每次赛前赛后争先恐后地宣传着其中的哪一寸属于自己；他那永远淡然而昳丽的面容，被放大无数倍，在CBD摩天大厦巨大的广告银幕上，灿烂的白雪，为全世界疯狂的人类熠熠生辉着。

耳边是热情疯狂的呐喊声，兰加早已脱下闷热的赛事头盔，小口小口地啜饮着赞助方提供的功能饮料，浅色的发丝被汗水浸透，一绺一绺紧贴在脸上；即使是这样凌乱的样子，在这个浅发Alpha则总有一种奇异的美，强大而美丽的雪中野兽，难怪人们为之疯狂。目前比赛已宣告结束，等待着最终结果的宣告，赛场中间悬着的赛况大屏幕上正轮流切放着休息着的选手们的状态，切到兰加时，摄像师似乎有意无意地拉近了镜头，引起一阵尖叫和欢呼，无数蓝色的旗子如同在飓风中飞舞。待赛方以洋溢着热情的口吻，宣布兰加夺得桂冠时，那激动的叫声和掌声如雷更是如同滔天巨浪般扑面而来，几乎令人害怕会被声波掀翻在地。字面意义上“冠军的诞生”，在生日当天夺冠似乎更是一种殊荣，粉丝们激动地涌作一团，大叫、大笑、拥抱、接吻。

兰加脸上却没有什么表情，只是站起了身微微鞠了一躬，准备着去领奖。之后他还得赶十几个小时的飞机回冲绳跟母亲一起过生日，即使当天的庆祝肯定是来不及了，母亲总还是希望他能回去一趟的。十几年来的滑板生涯中，输也好赢也好，他的平淡一直如此，或许在一开始还有装样之嫌，现在他的性情早已是无人不知无人不晓，“Poker face”、“Iceman”、“Satan”，人们或是崇拜或是戏谑地这样叫他。还有“Snow”，一些老粉丝喜欢如此称呼，她们对考古到的一切细节都如数家珍，毕竟兰加很少接受赛事外的采访，除了广告宣传和滑板视频外，也不爱发布社交动态。或许是出于懒惰吧，他并不是那种很热衷于分享或展示自我的人，离开了历之后更是如此。

休学去国外参加训练营，母亲也是有过反对的。兰加看似随意，却实在是很固执；或许人都是很固执的吧，在面对要选什么路的时候。况且兰加安慰母亲说，费用并不高，已经攒齐了，若是成功被品牌方或者哪个比赛相中，不仅能尽情玩滑板，还有打工不能比拟的大额收入。单亲家庭的孩子似乎总是要更早地面临着现实问题，也就是，钱，不管他们愿意与否。但母亲毕竟是很开明的家长，最后只是说你想好了就去吧。“不过，要好好和男朋友说清楚哦，历应该会很担心吧”，听到这句话的他，当时的心情是如何的呢，或许是回想起了，也是在这张餐桌上，他问母亲，如果有了喜欢的人，该怎么告白呢；害羞、忐忑、窘迫，微红的面庞出卖了兰加面无表情下的少年烦恼。

而现在，他却要面对另一种结局了。历当然是不同意的，兰加对妈妈撒谎了，训练营的费用自然不是他所能承担的，但历知道他是要答应爱抱梦的条件了：兰加要随叫随到地独自陪他比赛，那个以纯粹的恶意将实也弄得破碎不堪，把历摔得骨折和脑震荡的男人。当兰加看到历躺在碎石中一动不动时，他仿佛感到心脏突然停跳，周围的一切就像耳鸣一样什么也听不见了。历，历，历，他扔下摩托冲过去，手脚冰凉，脑子一片空白。鲜红的血在昏黄的灯光下是黑色的，他只有深深的无助和茫然。历很害怕，爱抱梦会像这样地对待兰加，就像狡猾的猫喜欢玩弄自己的食物，就像他流着血强撑起眼皮，却是在为兰加要因他的惨败而对阵爱抱梦道歉。不要去，我们可以一起想办法，历这样求他，头发耷拉着。兰加却没有办法回应他什么；他没有办法。

我会没事的。他想着加班回家越来越晚的母亲，想着她茶色的发丝中猛增的白发，和一沓一沓邮寄到家里的账单。母亲并没有说什么，她向来乐观积极，但刺眼的白炽灯下偶然露出的愁容，就像蒙在兰加心上的阴影，久驱不散。或许也继承了母亲的乐观，甚至可以说单线条，兰加觉得爱抱梦应该不能对他一个Alpha做什么；亲密距离的入侵，他也并不敏感，虽然历总是为此愤然。但母亲的担忧还是对的，他和历的问题。在加拿大，兰加并没有什么朋友。他是混血，不爱说话，长得又太过于漂亮。虽然在16岁分化为Alpha之后，明里暗里向他表示好感的男男女女突然增多，但历是他第一个亲密的朋友，也是第一个喜欢的人。每次在石川公园，兰加摔得气喘吁吁，坐在石墩上休息时，历都会拿着消毒棉片挨近他，仔细地拭着或青或红的伤口，很痛，很冰，但这之后历往往会给他一个吻，轻轻的，酒精味的吻，他的眼睛在夕阳下仿佛是融化的琥珀，在让他想起小时候吃完药母亲总会奖励他的枫叶糖。不要把我当小孩啦，我都分化了，兰加会这样轻声抗议，然后给历一点小小的惩罚。从滑板场可以看到不远处的冲绳海，夕阳落下一片金色的光辉，隐隐传来海鸥的叫声。

人总是活在扭曲的时间中，却对此毫无自觉，只有在某个特殊的时刻才能隐约有所感触。恋爱中的人们爱拉着现时彼此的手，追想过去之种种；历历在目的过去，未经逝去，则仍是现在。若分手后，不幸再次相遇，或躲闪或厌恶的眼神，却把现在的对方当作过去，昔日接着吻的唇，是早已与此刻一同逝去的。

不过，无论是将过去当作现在，还是将现在当作过去，都不失为忘忧的生活。站在现在而意识到与过去的鸿沟，抚摸着结痂的伤口时，才终于明白扭曲的时间能给人带来多少幸福。

后来一个人去加州训练时，一次小小的失误，差点酿成大祸，他从十几米的U形坡上跌落，幸而只是轻微脑震荡和左手骨折，和历当时一样。Alpha的体力和恢复力都很强，但他还是在医院里修养了一阵。明明在滑雪时早已习惯了骨折和内出血，为什么一个人躺在病床上，所闻到的仍是熟悉的消毒水味，却觉得疼得难以忍受呢。窗外是加州碧蓝的天空，让他想起冲绳也常常是这样的好天气，鲜艳的花，还有历明亮的笑容。历有两颗虎牙，笑起来像两个小勾子，让人颇感新奇的可爱。看到这种小狗般的笑容，兰加总是心里痒痒地忍不住要去亲他，无论在哪，在天台，在楼道，在树后，热恋的情侣总是想亲就亲的。而他却永远地失去他了。

那几个月爱抱梦频繁的“召请”，挤占了他太多的时间和精力。不知不觉中，跟历的交流越来越少，line的信息也越回越迟；现在想来，爆发于担忧与不满的争吵，实在是无可避免的，或许历也是因此宁愿请假也不想见他的吧；他让历失望了，彻底的。

还是同样古朴的日式房屋，门口间壁上一对木制风狮爷，爬满围墙鲜艳的扶桑，那段路兰加走过无数次，背着滑板和历打打闹闹，远远地能听见屋中妹妹吵闹的叫声和历母亲的训斥，而这次却安静得可怕。面对他的突然来访，历还是不想见他，历的母亲嗫嚅着，面上为难的神情，或许是知道了什么吧。最终没能好好告别，从历家里走出来，双腿跪坐久了十分酸麻，兰加却浑然不觉地在街上游荡着，像一个不知往何处去的幽灵。他只是想见他。好想见他。

走的时候，母亲开车送他去那霸机场，一路上，兰加一句话也没有说；母亲似乎是猜到他和历之间出了什么问题，担忧的眼神不断欲言又止地瞟向他，但她也无法可想。飞机起飞了，他拉开舷窗，看着冲绳这座翠色的岛屿越来越小，越来越远，终于在一片碧蓝中消失不见，气流呼啦啦的声音，仿佛是在远远地道别。

这不是最后的再见：当他终于在加州降落后，蹲在行李转盘前等了很久，等到最后一件行李都被接走了，却还没见到他的滑板包，里面装着那块板子——涂着他曾经很嫌弃的卖萌雪怪，有着他曾经很嫌弃的奇怪名字“历L2S”，也有着他曾经所为之微笑的一切。

连堪作纪念的，他唯一拥有的东西，也终于是失掉了，仿佛是一种命运的审判。

那之后的事情兰加记不太清了，心像被剜掉一块似的，他浑浑噩噩地走向服务柜台报失，几乎是无意识地回答着地面人员耐心的询问。空荡荡的，这个繁华的沿海城市，还有他的心。现在，又是在这座星光闪烁的梦想之城了，雷鸣般震耳欲聋的掌声和欢呼为他而响，十几个镜头闪烁不断，记者们热切地追问着千篇一律的问题，他报以千篇一律的回答。兰加并不擅长应付媒体，不过现在早已习惯。他一条条地背着经纪人整理的采访套话，心想世界上怎么会有这么无聊的事。经纪人是个有着淡金色短发的女人，年过四十，做事风风火火，对兰加有时可称任性的举动总是气不打一处来，但她还是关爱着这个总是过于沉浸在自己世界里的王牌滑手，像给自己的孩子喂饭般，把各种各样妥善安排好的行程表和言行举止注意守则塞到兰加的脑子里。

等赛后采访稍歇，媒体们都在周围低头整理着相机和采访稿时，兰加看到经纪人领来了一个年轻的女孩，她脸上抹着蓝色的颜料，穿着粉丝应援衫，手捧一个蓝白相间长形的大盒子，仔细地贴着金色的丝带，在上方还打了个精美的蝴蝶结。记者们察觉到了一丝新闻的气息，纷纷抬起头来，长枪短炮也都一一举起。那个女孩走到他面前，脸已经涨得通红，声音也忍不住颤抖了起来，但还是很勇敢流利地介绍了自己，代表粉丝后援会，向兰加送上三十岁生日礼物，也祝贺他又一次夺冠。

后援会的粉丝们总是怀着饱满的热情和爱意，去搜集兰加成名前每一条有关的信息，每一张旧日青涩的照片，每一条抖动模糊的视频。或许人的本性就是怀旧的吧，不仅想要抓住现在，也总期待着能够抓住过去的碎片。兰加也是如此。他从女孩手中郑重地接过这一满含心意的礼物，掂起来沉沉的，然后小心地揭开盒子——

里面是一块滑板。熟悉的雪怪从盒中朝他张牙舞爪。

那一瞬间，兰加的大脑几乎是一片空白，猝不及防，如遭重击，一闪而过的回忆如雪花般纷至沓来，以白光吞噬掉所有意识。女孩在旁边似乎说着什么，但所有声音都像是离他远去了，兰加呆愣着一动不动。过了很久，他才注意到滑板上还有一张贺卡，用大大的花体字写着“HAPPY BIRTHDAY to LANGA”，下面一行小字 “handmade by your fans”。他这才发现，做工尚有些稚嫩，喷漆也并不与回忆中的色彩图样完全一致，雪怪的表情有些微微的差异，历给他涂的蓝色也要更深一点，像冲绳一望无际的大海的颜色。

她们是怎么从那几乎消逝的过往中拾掇出这些珍贵碎片的呢？兰加察觉到自己的双手在微微颤抖，他想开口说声谢谢，却发现喉咙像是被什么堵住了一般，涩得说不出一句话。待到他终于从这份沉甸甸的礼物中抬头时，却发现那个年轻的女孩早已停止了说话，和他的经纪人一样，以一种诧异而温情的眼神默默注视着他，周围快门的声音像疯了般接连不断，好像还隐约能听见倒吸气的声音。似有所感，兰加突然抬起右手抹了抹。

脸上是冰凉的泪水。

历的手机响个不停，心也跳个不停。他不知道怎么表达看到兰加流泪那一刻的心情，隔着镜头，兰加的泪水却仿佛能灼伤他。一向不形于色的兰加从未有如此情不自禁的表现，他知道网上的讨论肯定已经疯了，实也和暗影也轰炸般给他发着line，但他没有时间去看。随手抓走车钥匙，历几乎是没有思考地就冲进车里，点火离合踩油门往那霸机场飞驰而去。他很容易热血上头而不管不顾，等到了机场，才发现自己穿着背心和家居短裤，连印着狗狗花纹的卡通拖鞋都没换，他猜兰加肯定会回家，但根本不知道乘的是哪趟航班。幸好机场前厅已经站着一群穿着熟悉应援衫的接机粉丝，应该是还没错过，历往那边走去，他的高个子、红头发和衣衫不整的样子在一群拿着应援牌的女生中间格格不入，颇有几分滑稽，历不禁感到一丝羞耻，无法控制地打起了退堂鼓。自己什么也没想地直接冲了过来，万一……

万一什么？万一兰加并没有看见他，万一兰加虽然看见了他，却也只是给他一个平常的招呼，万一兰加并无意于……历不愿继续想了。连自己突然想见兰加是出于什么样的心情，历都说不明白，就远远地看兰加一眼么，还是想亲口对他说一声生日快乐，趁此打破这么多年的坚冰？他更是不清楚，自己对兰加期待着什么，惊喜，开心，还是微微地一笑？历向来凭感觉行事，但感觉这种东西，谁又能说得清呢。

不知道等了多久，他沉浸在思绪之中。冲过来只为了见兰加一面的热血，似乎已经随着等待慢慢冷却下来了，反倒是多年前的失望与迷茫，渐渐地缠上了他。历一面给自己打气，想着见一面也无妨，一面确确实实地萌生了退意。兰加对他来说实在太重要了，这么多年过去，他还是难以承受来自对方的可能的拒绝。

叹了口气，历忍不住拿手不断拍打自己的脸，自言自语道：“真是的，给我坚定一点啊！要走就走，要留就留！”

就在这时，面前的女孩们突然骚动起来，激动的尖叫渐渐变多，人群中爆发出一阵阵有节奏的喊声，“兰加、兰加”，“欢迎回来”，“我爱你”之类的叫声此起彼伏。

历的心脏狂跳起来，忍不住从前面举起的各式各样的应援牌的夹隙中搜寻着兰加的身影。穿着拖鞋不够灵活，他被人流挤到了队伍的尾端，视野倒是瞬间清晰了很多，那果然是兰加，拎着一个黑色的大运动包，前面走着的是他的经纪人，几个机场人员在周边维持秩序。

明明才隔着屏幕见过，历却产生了一种怀念的感觉。兰加略长的淡蓝色头发，有几根还是垂在面前，微微遮住了他的侧脸，白皙的面容上没有特别的表情，温和而平静，眼神有些许疲惫，但并没有不耐烦，碧色的双目流转着，随意地扫向他这边时，那双眼突然攫住了历——

兰加看到他了。

心里猛然停跳一拍，那种被盯住的感觉让历背脊一酸，嘴角却忍不住勾起了笑容。能见到兰加真是太好了，他想把手举起来打招呼，却见兰加突然把包甩到地上朝他快步冲了过来，一种控制不住的来自Alpha的威压，让历的omega本能被唤醒，仿佛全身钉在地上一般动弹不得。

然后他就被纳入了一个让人窒息的拥抱中，兰加在离开之后长得比他高了一整个头，历只觉得一双滚烫的手用力按着他的后脑勺和后腰，整张脸被压进兰加的胸膛。历忍不出轻轻地嗅了一下，兰加身上有旅途闷闷的味道，和一丝淡淡的他说不出来的气味。他还听见咚咚的声音，很急很快，然后才意识到，是兰加的心跳。

待到兰加的手臂略略放松，历抬起头，张嘴想说些什么，只看见兰加玻璃般的眼睛在背光中异常明亮，闪烁着异色，长长的发丝垂到历的脸上，有些痒，历下意识想要伸手拂开，却被兰加攥住了手腕，突然唇上传来温热湿润的气息。兰加在吻他。

周围的尖叫声仿佛要掀翻机场，但两人都无暇顾及了。兰加一手搂着他的腰，一手转而抚上他的头发，把他紧紧地锁在这个潮湿热切的吻中，舌尖轻轻地刮着上颚，带来一阵颤抖的快感，历也用虎牙蹭着兰加的唇瓣，慢慢舔弄着。

后来发生的事，历已经晕晕乎乎的了，经纪人见状气急败坏地把他们打包塞进了早已备好的车中，让司机直接开回了兰加的单人别墅，还有一堆残局等着她去处理。坐上车的时候，天已经完全黑了，昏暗的车里，明明灭灭地闪过窗外高速上的路灯，他们的信息素激烈碰撞着像要爆炸一样。兰加一直往他身上蹭，他的抑制贴看起来已经失效了，冰雪松林的气息喷薄而出，将历裹得严严实实，加拿大温柔而残暴的雪原吞噬着他。历被掐着腰跨坐在兰加的大腿上，兰加的手已经掀开他松松垮垮的背心向上抚摸着，嘴上则含着历的唇不断吮吸，在唇舌相接的间隙，历迷迷糊糊地想，这下终于知道兰加的味道了。他的腺体也突突直跳，像是身体的第二个心脏般马上要破体而出；浑身烫得不正常，仿佛在海岸边为午后猛烈的阳光所灼烧，历才反应过来这是他信息素的味道。趁着兰加终于肯放过他的舌头往下啃咬时，历赶紧说道：“兰加，我发情期要到了，来的时候太赶，抑制剂还没打……等……啊！”

兰加捏了捏他敏感的乳尖，一口咬在了后颈的腺体上，向那个红肿的地方一股股地注射进属于自己的浓烈的信息素，历痛得大叫起来，腰痉挛着想要逃离禁锢，反而被兰加更紧地环住，标记中的Alpha有着本能性的可怕占有欲。等腺体标记完成后，兰加似乎也放松了些，他的长发乱糟糟的，带着一点可怜的神情，像小狗一样一下又一下地舔弄着历的唇缝，硬起来的下体也一下下顶着历早已湿透的居家短裤，历以前就特别受不了兰加这样撒娇，这家伙真是太狡猾了……历通红着脸，伸出舌头回吻过去。不知什么时候，车早停了，司机已经悄然离去，兰加拖着历从地下停车场搭电梯上去，就像八爪鱼一样贴在一起，明亮的灯光下才看得清两个人弄得真是乱七八糟。历的裤子已经湿了一片，背心被揉得皱皱巴巴的，挺立的乳头顶出薄薄的衣衫，脖子上更是惨遭蹂躏，吻痕到处都是，腺体周围还残留着啃咬出的血迹，兰加也不遑多让，宽松的运动裤鼓起一大包，因着黑暗中吻不准，脸上被历舔得全是水渍，配上他那招牌般的面无表情，历抱着兰加忍俊不禁，还没嘲笑一番就又被攫住了唇舌，亲得啧啧作响。

出了电梯，兰加一边亲他，一边开着指纹锁，两人交缠着进了玄关，兰加砰的一下把门关上，就把历按在墙上脱掉了那碍事的小背心，又三两下拽掉了湿透的短裤，历浑身赤裸地贴在墙上，背后是冰冷的墙面，前面是兰加滚烫的胸膛，心想发情的兰加真是太可怕了。似乎为了惩罚他的分心，兰加咬了咬历的乳头，略带抱怨地望着他，轻轻舔舐着，连着乳晕一起含入热而软的口中，舌尖轻卷，狠狠一吸。历被这一下吸得魂都没了，尖声呻吟起来，舌尖忍不住地往外探，快感从尾椎骨电流一般传遍全身，下面涌出一股体液，omega的本能让他忍不住伸手去摸兰加那鼓起的一团，又硬又烫的触感，烧得历想要跪下，含着那根能插得他尖叫连连的东西好好舔弄一番。

但兰加显然也已经忍不住了，他附在历的耳边轻柔而沙哑地说：“历……把腿抬起来，抱紧我……”在这样与有些粗暴的性不同的温柔嗓音中，历听话地双手环住了兰加的脖子，只觉得突然身体一轻，吓得他赶紧用双腿夹紧了兰加的腰，这才发现背部贴着的墙面，甚至已经有些温热了。这样的姿势让他浑身发抖，又感到兰加的阴茎在湿滑的股缝中磨蹭着，撞得他的穴又酥又麻。但因为这个姿势看不见后面，会阴沾满了omega的体液滑溜溜的，兰加一直进不去，他有些焦急地咬着唇，又是委屈又是害羞地看了历一眼。历觉得穴里痒得很，明明alpha就在面前，却吃不进去，挠得他心里难受。历低声让兰加这个笨蛋抱紧他，自己腾出一只手往下摸，兰加滚烫的阴茎直直地挺着，摸着一根根凸起的青筋十分烫手。引着那硕大的龟头往自己穴里钻，历觉得自己的脸红得要滴血了，兰加这个家伙在这个时候还紧紧地盯着他，时不时舔一下他脸上流下的汗珠。情动时兰加的面庞也被蒸得通红，连睫毛都仿佛透明般扑扇着，看得历心动不已。

头部在历手指的抚弄下很顺利地挤了进来，历松了口气，正打算收回手，兰加就用力一挺腰整根突入，硬而大的头部狠狠地顶上前列腺，历被插得长吟一声，头往后甩撞到了身后的墙，疼得他龇牙咧嘴，差点掉眼泪，忍不住生气地往兰加的后颈腺体处狠狠咬了一口。兰加也疼得皱起了眉，歉意地亲了亲他的下唇，腰上却没停下凶狠的撞击。这下历又真切地感受到了兰加十五年的滑雪经历和十三年的滑板经验中好好锻炼的腰力，以及Alpha那过人的体能。他被夹在兰加和墙壁之间无处可逃，而兰加插得又极快极狠，每一下都几乎整根退出，再用力顶入，敏感的穴心被硕大的龟头一下下撞击，历只能在快感中仿佛触电般不断痉挛着，双腿抽搐着一下松一下紧地夹着兰加的腰，omega的体液一股一股地涌出，打湿了二人相连的下体，顺着兰加双腿往下流，地上乱七八糟地扔着他们已经弄脏的衣服，还有他那双狗狗拖鞋。兰加低头舔弄着他的乳尖，唇舌交替着又咬又吸，弄得历尖叫不已，只觉得穴里又喷出一股爱液，死死咬着那根东西不放，兰加也舒爽地呻吟着，他皱着眉的样子很性感，历忍不住抓着兰加的头发让他抬起头来接吻，舌头相互抚摩，彼此都舒服地呻吟、喘息，像要融化了一般。

突然，兰加感觉自己似乎进了一个更加柔软的地方，历的呻吟也猛然拔高。兰加的心怦怦直跳，一边撞着那个小口，一遍舔弄着历的耳朵，“历，可以进去吗……”两个人都知道这意味着什么：omega和alpha之间彻底的标记和联结。历忍不住打了一下兰加的脑袋，虽然因为脱力而软绵绵的，“都这个时候了还说什么，赶紧标记我！”兰加听了，紧紧咬着牙一下就顶入了那个湿热的小口——

背上被指尖抓破了，历尖叫着，兰加冲刺般不断撞击那个紧紧咬着他的天堂，快感像鞭子般将历抽打得高高弹起，口齿不清地说着羞耻的话，阳光灼热的气味越来越浓烈，还有自己雪原的味道，兰加感觉到眼前一阵白光，将自己的精液满满地射入了历的腔体中，射得很多很急，顶端蓬起来成了结，同时狠狠咬住了历后颈上的腺体，用牙厮磨着，历在他怀中流着泪呻吟，满脸通红，浑身颤抖着，散发出另一种独特的味道，兰加忍不住温柔地搂着他去闻，轻轻地舐掉历脸上的泪水。

两个人轻柔地吻着对方的唇，等成结消退。历突然收回自己的唇，露出烦恼纠结的表情：“兰加！还有个问题！”兰加吓得心脏骤停，紧紧地攥住历的腰，生怕他又反悔还是什么的，却听见历欲哭无泪地叫道：“我的车还在机场啊！！！”

兰加顿感有些无语，但看见历满脸红晕地趴在他胸膛上，头发被揉得四处乱飞，跟十几年前的样子几乎毫无分别，又不禁微笑起来。兰加把脸凑过去，准备继续把历捉进唇舌的嬉戏中，让他忘了那辆随便怎样都好的车。

黑暗中，有人在忘情地接吻。满地狼藉的屋子弥漫专属他们的气味——像是冰雪消融时清疏明朗的阳光。


End file.
